Commandments Crossover
by ShortyCM
Summary: The storyline is from Commandments the movie(with Courteney), only with Chandler and Monica.


Hey guys! Last night I saw Commandments the movie (with Courteney) and I liked it. The only problem was that Chandler wasn't the main character (lol!) so I decided to follow that storyline only with Chandler and Monica. I thought it would be something kinda different. I dunno, it might totally blow! So please read and review!  
  
Chandler believed he was the center of all God's wrath. His fiance, Jane, was killed in a car accident, his apartment in NYC was wrecked by a twister, he was fired from his job as a data processor just because it felt "right," and his dog was killed. Anything he ever loved was taken away from him.   
One stormy night he climbed on top of the roof of his apartment building in attempt to communicate with God. He was so pissed that the anger inside of him braught him to scream at the top of his lungs. He was having a tantrum as the thunder and lightning struck near him. The elderly lady living on the top floor of the building heard all of this and thought he was going to jump off and kill himself. In attempt of saving his "poor soul" she called his dead fiance's sister who was supposed to be taking care of him. She was at work as a lawyer.   
"Monica, it's for you. An emergency."  
"Oh, okay. Hello?"  
"Hello dear, I just thought you would want to know, Chandler is on top of the roof. He is about to jump."  
"Oh my god! I'll be right there." She dialed her husbands number. "Hi honey, would you go see what Chandler's doing on the roof?" On the other side of the line, her big-shot husband was having an affair with a tall blonde woman. "Ughh, why?"   
"Because, I think he's about to jump."  
"Mm, can't you?"  
"C'mon Jack, I am in the middle of a meeting. Just go check on him. Try to lure him away from the side."  
"Fine."  
"Thanks! I owe you one."  
"Yeah." They hung up.  
Jack screeched his car into the parking lot and jumped out to find Chandler screaming at the top of his lungs at the sky.  
"WHYYYYY!!!!" he wailed.   
"Chandler! Get down from there!" he yelled. "We can talk about this, don't kill yourself. We can work this out, c'mon Chan, let's talk."   
"AHHH!!" Then all of a sudden a huge lightning bolt came crashing from the sky and onto Chandler. The next thing he knew he was in a hospital in a clean-cut, thin-sheeted cotton bed. Standing next to him rubbing the side of his arm in attempt to comfort him was Monica. "Hey," she almost whispered. "You okay?"  
He squinted to get used to the light. "Hmm, yeah."  
"You're really lucky you didn't get killed out there."  
"I know." He couldn't think of anything more to say. Her blue eyes were keeping him from moving let alone from talking.  
  
  
For the next couple weeks, Chandler was brought into Monica and Jack's house so they could take care of him. He was gettting better, but his beliefs never changed. He still felt as though God was taking everything out on him. His confusion was never so intense, and he tried to figure out what he did to deserve all the crap he was experiencing.   
It was a beautiful morning when Monica saw Chandler scribbling away on a piece of paper, jotting down the 10 Commandments.  
"What are you doing?" she asked casually.  
"Nothing."  
"No, seriously, what are you doing?" She sat down next to him at the table.  
"Well, I thought that since God is doing all this for a reason, I would get revenge. So I'm gonna break all of the 10 Commandments." Monica chuckled.  
"Okay, do what you wish." Monica thought in a way that Chandler's way of getting revenge was slightly endearing.  
  
  
Thou shalt have no other gods before me.   
Thou shalt not have false idols.  
Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord in vain.  
Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy.  
Honor thy father and thy mother.   
Thou shalt not kill.  
Thou shalt not commit adultery.   
Thou shalt not steal.   
Thou shalt not bearfalse witness.   
Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house or thy neighbor's wife.   
  
Chandler worked away at breaking every one of the commandments. Jack began to think he was crazy. He made other idols, prayed in a church, forgot the Sabbath, and stole a ring from a jewelry store. In the mean time, Jack and Monica were having problems of their own. The phone rang and she picked it up.  
"Hello? Oh yeah, who's calling?... Okay, he'll be right there." Monica walked into Jack's office where he was working on his laptop. "It's the phone for you." His face washed over with a nervous look.  
"Who is it?"  
"Miss Vandoo."  
"Oh okay, thanks." But she wouldn't give him the phone.  
"You wouldn't be having an affair with this woman, would you?"  
"What? No, that's crazy!" he lied. She was still looking at him with a suspiscion in her eyes.  
"I am not f*cking Miss Vandoo. We have lunch together as a work thing, that's all."  
Monica didn't answer. She just handed him the phone and ran out of the room trying to keep the tears in.  
That night, Chandler came home from a night at the bar to find Monica knelt down behind the couch crying. He ran over to her.  
"Oh, Mon, honey, what's wrong?"  
"Oh God Chandler, hey. Nothing, don't worry about me."  
"No, talk to me. I want to know what's wrong." He knelt beside her.  
"Mm, I am SUCH A looser! I think he's been cheating on me."  
"Oh my god!"  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying like this."  
"What? Don't be sorry, he's the one that should be sorry, that bastard!"  
Monica smiled at Chandler trying to be a big shot. Then she turned around and plopped on the couch. "Ughh, how did I not know? He's got speed dials on our phone I've never seen, he takes a shower every day right after he gets home, am I so stupid to not know?" she was wiping her eyes with tissues. Chandler sat on the side of the couch next to her, and wrapped his arm around her. "It's going to be okay," he said, trying to comfort her.  
"Thanks Chandler."  
  
The next day Monica found out Chandler had broken another one of the commandments by stealing something very valuable from Jack and framing Miss Vandoo. Jack was now in jail, but she didn't care. She was too upset with him to feel sympathy.  
Chandler knocked on the door of her apartment. She opened it in her pajamas with her hair all messed up.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, are you ready for a day out in the town?" he said, trying to sound enthusiastic. She thought of all the horrible things he was doing, but somehow his sweet vulnerability and sincerity made her forget about them.  
"Yeah, hang on let me just get dressed, you can come in." Then she noticed he had gone shopping. He was wearing a gorgeous suit and expensive stylish tie. He looked so hot she could barely contain herself.  
"Oh, you went shopping!"   
"Yeah."  
"I like it," she said smiling.  
"Thanks. Just something to start starting over with." She placed her hand on his chest and took his coat. She hung it on the coat wrack next to her. Then she turned around and they shared a look. Nothing like that look had ever happened to both of them. But it was wrong, so they just decided to let it go.  
That night after a fun lunch and a stroll in the city, they were on a boat on their way back to the apartment. The sky was clear and the water was calm which made it a beautiful night. Chandler saw that Monica was at the back of the boat watching the water. He walked up beside her and joined her looking at the water.  
"You know, I really had a good time today."  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
They came back to the apartment and had dinner. Afterwards, they were trying to balance spoons on their noses. Monica couldn't do it, but after a few tries, it was balancing. She stood up trying to still balance it on her nose, and it worked. They were both smiling ear to ear.  
Chandler giggled. "How did you do that?"  
"AHH!! I can do it!" she was smiling even bigger. Chandler lifted himself out of his chair and slowly walked over to her, their eyes following each other's the whole way. He seductively walked behind her, putting his head near her neck, smelling her hair. She was still balancing the spoon, but it was hard when she was feeling things she had never felt before. He went all the way around her, to where she turned her head with the spoon still balanced on her nose. Now their faces were barely an inch apart. Blue eyes met blue eyes in a trance they were putting each other through. Monica quickly removed the spoon and their lips locked quickly in a soft kiss. However, the feelings behind it were so overwhelming they stood apart for a couple seconds and thought about what just happened. Then Monica put down the spoon and they kissed again, this time more passionate. They pulled apart. Monica didn't know what to do with all these feelings so she just looked up at Chandler with a loving expression on her face. He was clueless too, so he acted upon his first instinct and took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. They kissed again, longer, and Monica put her hands to his face as he put his hands to hers, and then down to her neck. While they were kissing, Monica was deep in thought, and then something suddenly hit her. The 7th commandment- Thou shalt not commit adultery. She pulled away from Chandler.  
"I have one question."  
"Yeah?" he looked at her with extreme lust in his eyes.  
She hugged him tightly and breathed into his neck, "Am I a commandment to be broken?" He pulled apart from her.  
"No. You are so much more it scares me." They resumed kissing. After fifteen minutes, they went into Monica's room.  
  
The next day, Jack came home from jail because they knew he didn't do it. He opened the door to the apartment with a pissed face. He saw Monica and Miss Vandoo sitting on a couch talking and crying.  
"You lying BASTARD!!!" Monica cried. Miss Vandoo ran out of the room crying. "Oh c'mon Monica, you did that SAME thing!! Why would you sleep with Chandler? He's crazy!!! Mon, the man's not SANE!"  
"No, you know what, he IS sane! At least more than you."  
"Ughh, okay let's just sit down, we can talk this through, we can work this out." He said in attempt to calm her down.  
"NO, we CAN'T!!!"   
"Why..."  
"Because I'm pregnant!" she almost interrupted. He looked at her in shock. "It's not yours and I'm gonna have it!"  
  
In the mean time, Chandler was on the beach supposedly communicating with God. He was standing there looking up at the clear blue sky with scattered clouds. He wasn't saying anything, just thinking of his messed up life, and how he was in the worst place for everything. God hated him, AND he had fallen in love with the wrong person. Jack had beaten him up earlier, knowing he slept with Monica, leaving him with a black eye and sore stomach. Everything was wrong again. Maybe he hadn't gotten revenge after all. Then, behind him, he saw the best person in the world. The person he wanted to see the most, who he wanted to hug and kiss and hold in his arms for the rest of his life: Monica. She ran out to the beach and hugged him tightly. He lifted her up and hugged her twirling around with her. Then he put her down and held her face, kissing her. She resipricated and wrapped her arms around him. They went around in circles kissing each other for a very long time. And they lived happily ever after.   
Jack, however, had no one to love. He went from hot shot to a total depression within one day. What had he done to deserve it? He sat on the roof of the apartment building drinking, and then got up and started yelling at God.  
  
Please review!!! This may have made no sense, I don't know! So please tell me what you think. Thanks!  



End file.
